User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: A'keria Chanel Davenport Alexis Mateo Lady Gaga Manila Luzon Nikita Dragun Ophelia Hotass Trinity Taylor You ladies...are safe. But remember, safe is not a word that I like to associate with Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Nicholas: For a first timer, I wasn't really expecting much from you, but you really surprised me tonight. I knew you were already going to make a butterfly joke and when I found that you did, it was quite predictable, but the way you did it was not. I liked the way you incorporated it into your quote, but I think it could've been phrased better. I don't care what anyone says, but I loved your look. It's not exactly what I think of when I think of Asia, but I think it was good enough for this category. Chi: Right so... I heard the little storyline about your headpiece being a "butterfly but totally fucked up", and honestly... I don't think you needed it, because you slayed this challenge either way. Your look was simple but intriguing, which is exactly what I look for in this challenge. I think the headpiece is stunning and although the dress is basic I don't think I'd change much. As for your quote, I loved that you poked fun at Asia's iconic lip-sync without making it predictable. You turned something that wasn't fierce (the butterfly murders) and turned it into something fierce with this quote. If I had to nitpick I would have added a bit more oomph to the beginning of your quote so it wasn't just a simple introduction. Tonight you were the full package, and I can't wait to see what you bring to the competition! Next up...Dominique DaVine Nicholas: What I loved most about your quote was that, you made it all about you, just like you should've. Again, I think the phrasing was also off, but I liked how fierce you seemed. You gave us such a strong persona of who you are in your quote and I love that we also got to see that in your look. From head to toe, your look was really well constructed. I loved the details and I can't wait to see what else you have to show. Being someone who makes their own looks, it can either be a good or bad thing, but I see a bright future for you in this competition. Chi: Tonight I think you made a great first impression. Your quote along with your look definitely intimidated me, and I can tell you're a real bad bitch. The quote told me exactly what I needed to know, but it could have used a bit of polish. It really bothered me that you said "get bald" instead of "go bald", and along with that, the "wig snatching" idea didn't seem too original to me. As for your look, I think it's a great concept and you executed it well enough. I can't help but clock the wig line, but the rest of the outfit is flawless. Overall I enjoyed what you served tonight. Keep up the good work! Next up...Fan BingBing Nicholas: Tonight everyone BROUGHT IT on the runway and you brought IT just as much. After your run on Season 7 I'm glad to see you in a new silhouette and I'm loving it! Just like your look, your entrance quote was also pretty flawless. I loved that you poked fun at yourself and unlike others the phrasing was really good. It wasn't too much, but it might have been a tad too little for me. The one major problem I had however was "Ni Hou", you could've at least looked up what the actual spelling was. Although it was a minor error, I couldn't overlook it and from this point on, I think that's what you need to work on, which is double-checking. Chi: Let's start with this LOOK honey! I think you look BEAUTIFUL in this gown - I love the gold pattern, and the cape really completes the look. With the sleek black hair you really pulled together the ensemble and overall I am obsessed with this runway. As for your quote, I really enjoyed it! It wasn't the cleanest, but you really packed a lot into your short entrance. I loved that you poked fun at yourself by calling yourself overrated, and I liked the prison reference too. I have to clock you on the "ni hou" though... girl that's obviously not how it's spelled. It was only a minor error, but I feel like your quote could have been so much better if you got it right. But overall you did a great job this week and I'm impressed! Next up...Hayden Williams Nicholas: I get that less is more, but sometimes less is just...less and that's what this was. You didn't really tell us who Hayden was. It fell really flat for me. I get that you're new, but this has got to be a wake-up call, because the competition ain't getting any easier. As for your look, I think you look great, but it didn't really wow me. It was a good look and it just might be your saving grace. Chi: On the runway you look beautiful, but it's nothing mind-blowing. I love that the fur matches the hair, and the ensemble itself is just really gorgeous, so good job. As for your quote, it just wasn't that fierce. Fashionable? Great. But why would someone want to serve simplicity? My biggest problem with your entire submission was that it didn't really tell me who Hayden is. There didn't seem to be much thought put into it, and I was really underwhelmed. You have to put more effort into your submissions or there's no way you'll last in this competition. Next up...Honey Davenport Nicholas: What can I say? I'm really disappointed, but unfortunately for you, I'm not surprised. You've been on so many seasons, yet hardly anything seems to change. You practically just explained to us what literal Honey is, but like, no shit it's sweet. I see the reference to Honey Davenport, but as a whole it wasn't up to par with the rest of the submissions here tonight. Overall, you really need to step it up, or you won't be here for very long. Chi: Oh honey... how many seasons have you competed on? I'm just gonna get it out of the way - you should know better. This quote was SO underwhelming and disappointing. The look was kind of cute, but I hated the hair. If you wear something with a big collar, you need big hair to go with it, otherwise your head just looks tiny. With your submission I get that you're honey, but what was missing was a personality. Everything was so basic and could easily have been done in 30 seconds. This was a huge disappointment, and you MUST deliver more than this if you make it to next week. Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: Miss Naomi Smalls...to be quite honest, there were so many things wrong with your quote. First off all, how can you be a legacy, you can make a legacy, but you can't be one...it's not really a thing sis. On top of that, being someone who's competed as Naomi so many times before, was this really the best you could come up with? Your look was great, but I think you had better options for this category. Overall, I was quite unimpressed and disappointed and although you are newbie to this rush, I thought you were a veteran to Naomi, but it didn't really show. Chi: Of all the entrance quotes you could have come up with, the best you could do was "The pun is here"? YAWN. I don't even know what advice I can give you. Everything just needs to be thrown out the window, and you need to come up with something new. I didn't really think you failed at telling us who you are, I just think you told us you're a boring queen who's set to be an early out. YOU HAVE TO STEP IT UP. It doesn't even make sense for you to be a legacy! On the bright side I liked your runway and I liked that you used a gif for your runway since no one has really done that before. But seriously, this week was such a miss for you. Next up...Valentina Nicholas: First of all, overall I think you made a pretty good first impression, and imo your quote was really unique. I wasn't a fan of the phrasing and I wish it were "natural beauty" and not "beauty naturally' and I think moving forward in future writing challenges, it'd be best to just read your submission out loud and hear what it sounds like. I really liked your runway look and I thought it was stunning. Overall, a pretty good job all around, now I want you take it an extra step further and pull off a winning performance. Chi: I really liked what you did tonight. The look was flawless and SO pretty! If I had to nitpick I would have picked a different shoe, and I didn't like that the gloves were stoned while the dress wasn't. But honestly, you look beautiful! I thought your quote was also really charming. I thought you had a fantastic concept, but I don't think 'delusional' was the right word to use... cause it sounds like you're implying that you have a terrible mug (which you don't). But I still loved the humour in your quote, and along with the runway you delivered a great start to this competition! Last up...Yvie Oddly Nicholas: If there's anything I hate more than a bad submission, it's an unoriginal one. Girl, you really thought we wouldn't notice that you basically copied Yvie's actual quote except changed like 2 things?...NO MA'AM. I was really excited for you, but this was a major disappointment. Your look was really messy, but you're Yvie so I guess it works, but if you survive I really don't want you to rely on that. Overall, my main piece of advice, BE ORIGNAL! Chi: To be honest, your submission wouldn't be that bad... if it weren't for the fact that you ripped it off from the show. You only changed a few words, and although it did the job, it was really disappointing to see that you didn't come up with something original. As for your look, I honestly don't hate it. It looks kind of cheap, but nonetheless it's interesting and unique, and the mug is killer. But overall, due to the lack of originality you were a disappointment this week, and you might end up in the bottom 2 because of it. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Dominique DaVine You're safe. Valentina You're safe. Asia O'Hara Your entrance quote massacred the competition... Fan BingBing Although, your Cantonese was a bit off, your performance was a complete, JAILBREAK! Asia O'Hara Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Fan BingBing You're safe. Hayden Williams Simplicity will simply not be enough. You're safe. Yvie Oddly Your plagiarized quote might be your odd turn, home. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Honey Davenport Your performance tonight was not sweet... Naomi Smalls After your performance tonight, you might not have much a LEGacy... Honey Davenport You're safe. Naomi Smalls I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yvie Oddly Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Naomi Smalls Although you didn't leave a long lasting LEGacy... But this is not the last we will see of you. Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts